The Day Ikebukuro Stood Still
by KuudereKitty
Summary: Shizuo receives a visit from Kasuka; saying that he should try to make up with Izaya. But Shizuo doesn't know how to confine his anger. Though he loves his brother, and doesn't want to disappoint him again. And is Izaya willing? If so, what will their future be like, together...? Just a comedy story of Shizuo and Izaya living a...happy life...? Heh? " I don't own Drrr!
1. A Visit from Kasuka

**Technically, it should be 'The Days Ikebukuro stood still' But hey! Let's not get into technicalities! (For my sake) ... Kya! It's been a while since I've published anything! I've been so busy, I apologize T~T But mostly thanks to my most dearest friend TsundereKitty, I'm back on my feet again! I have like 5 fics to finish ( Stopped like half way through. Mainly at the beginning of the climax e.e) But just trust me! I'll finish them surely and quickly! Anyway, on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (but wish) own Durarara! Nor any of it's wondrous characters ~**

**Enjoy my lovelies ~ ^o^**

* * *

"Come get me, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya says while running from the mad Shizuo who has a sign that reads: Do Not Enter. Izaya ran into an alley that turned out to be a dead end. He though fast and hopped on top of the wall and on a building and ran away. And as soon as Shizuo saw... "Dammit! IZAYAAAAA-KUUUNNNN!" Could be heard from the West to the East side. Shizuo put down the sign, lit a cigarette, and walked away. It seemed to him, that daily routine was getting a little boring. After all, the flea always ended up getting away, and Shizuo goes home unfulfilled...And this day no different. Well, maybe a bit. Shizuo showed up at his small apartment to the surprise that his brother was there, waiting for Shizuo to come.

"Ah, Kasuka! What brings you here?" Shizuo unlocked the door and him and Kasuka went inside.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, if you're not busy."

"Sure, have a seat. I'll make some tea." Shizuo walked in the kitchen and started prepare tea. "So, what did you want to talk about? Waiting for the water to boil, he stepped back into the living room and sat down at the table with Kasuka.

"You know that man, Orihara Izaya?" Shizuo's eyes widened. 'Why would he want to talk about that flea?! If he did anything to Kasuka I swear I'll kill him! Knowing him he wou-'

"...Nii-san, the water is boiling..." Shizuo got up and stepped into the kitchen. He finished making the tea and handed his brother a cup.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Recently I hear that you've been more angry than usual, and I don't like that you're upset..." Kasuka looked up at Shizuo. "I think it's because of him, so please, try to make up with him, Nii-san~" 'What's with this sudden blast of cuteness?! Anyway, make up with Izaya? The thought never came to mind because he pisses me off so much.'

"Well, if you say so, I'll try, but I can't promise anything~" Shizuo smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Nii-san. Sorry, I'd love to stay longer, but I have a movie shoot soon." Kasuka stood up and placed his empty glass on the table. "Bye bye"

"Ah, come visit again soon, Bye bye." Kasuka left, and Shizuo stood up, relieving a sigh. 'Make up with him? How would I do that? His face it's self makes me mad. So how would I contain my anger? I wonder...'

* * *

**Just to let yah know, there will be another chapter, and probably many more. I might update in a week or so; depending on the reviews. Anyway, sorry it was kinda short, but trust me, I have a ****_lot_**** more to write! ^^ **

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what'cha think~~! ^o^**


	2. The Attempt

**Hai my lovelies~! You know, I have a terrible condition and addiction. No. 1 Writer's block! No. 2 Anime!**

**I think...That me addiction is the cause of my condition...and yes, that's my excuse for why it took...I lost track of how long...So sorry! T~T**

**And it's kinda short. But no worries! I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so I'll start writing it immediately~! ≧▽≦**

**Enjoy, and thank you for being patient with me on this one! ^-^"**

* * *

'_So please try to make up with him..._'

Those words Kasuka said resonated in Shizuo's head while walking down the streets of Ikebukuro with Tom. For weeks it was the only thing on his mind, and it kinda pissed him off just thinking about Izaya. And that was the problem.

'Dammit! Why did Kasuka have to be so cute about it?! Now I feel like I at least have to try...'

And speak of the devil there he was! Izaya was looking at Shizuo from one of the building tops.

"Oi, Shizuo. We're done for today~"

"Oh, alright then. See you." They both waved and departed. And then Shizuo finally realized who had been stalking him.

"IIIZZAAAYAAAAA-KUUUNNN!" As usual, Shizuo grabbed a vending machine and was about to toss it at Izaya- But that moment, that thought came back.

'_Please try to make up with him..._' Kasuka's words came back to mind. Shizuo put the vending machine back in the place he took it from. Izaya tilted his head in confusion. Shizuo closed his eyes; and walked away.

"Huh? Why is Shizu-chan walking away? Doesn't he want to kill me?" Izaya was terribly confused. "OIII! SHIZU-CHAN! COME GET ME YOU PROTOZOAN!" Izaya yelled at him. He was trying to provoke Shizuo into chasing him. Shizuo looked back at Izaya who was sticking his tongue out at him. Shizuo felt so much anger welling up inside him. But then remembered his brothers pleading face, turned around again, and began to run. Izaya was left with a face of pure unsatisfactory. He was utterly disappointed, and decided to just go home.

Izaya walked in the door of his office with his shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong with you?!" Namie chuckled.

Izaya just mumbled something inaudible and walked in a room slamming the door.

He flopped down on couch in the room and wondered...

'_Does Shizu-Chan not like me anymore? No wait, he never liked me, so maybe his change of behavior mean that maybe he... likes me_ now~?'

Izaya got flustered and dug his face into a pillow. '_Gah! He's hardly human, so I can't tell!_'

Meanwhile Shizuo got Izaya's phone number from Shinra, which confused him and Celty. And so, Shizuo decided to call Izaya. He debated on it for a while, but later thought: '_What the hell'_

Izaya's cell phone started to ring. He looked at who it was, expecting it to be a buisness call, he saw that it was a number he hadn't known. He answered it...

"Hello? Who is this~?"

"Umm, it's...Shizuo..."

"Ehh?! No way! Shizu-chan?!"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering...if you...maybe wanted to...Ah dammit! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime...?"

"...Shizu-Chan? What's gotten into you?"

"Shut up! Meet me at Russian sushi tomorrow at 8:00!" ...

"Ah, he hung up..." Izaya was left very, very confused.

'_Wait, is this a trap?! Or did he just want to confuse me?! Or maybe he really does like me?!_' Izaya was flustered once again with the thoughts of tomorrow~


End file.
